swsefandomcom-20200215-history
The Galactic Alliance
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide Main Article: The Galactic Alliance The Galactic Federation of Free Alliances rules the galaxy from late in the Yuuzhan Vong Invasion until its defeat at the hands of the resurgent Empire around a hundred years later. Better known as The Galactic Alliance, this new government addresses the inefficiency and ineffectiveness of The New Republic government to counter the Yuuzhan Vong threat. Initially, member worlds include New Republic systems that had not succumbed to the Yuuzhan Vong threat, but they are soon joined by other major governments opposed to the invasion, including The Galactic Empire, The Hapes Consortium, and The Chiss Ascendency. The Galactic Alliance ultimately defeats The Yuuzhan Vong Empire, with substantial aid from The Jedi and the newly allied military forces. With the Yuuzhan Vong threat neutralized, The Galactic Alliance sets about the task of rebuilding the galaxy and reestablishing governmental control- a monumental task given that millions of beings had been killed or displaced, and many of the galaxy's major worlds were devastated or completely destroyed. During this difficult time, efforts are taken to ensure that no cry for help is ignored. Threats to galactic unity continue to spring up regularly from sources outside of and within The Galactic Alliance. The Killik-Chiss crisis threatens to tear The Chiss Ascendency from The Galactic Alliance and prompts The Jedi Order to remove itself from participating in direct policy-making for the galactic government. The Jedi become outside observers and counculars, plus strong supporters of The Galactic Alliance in the interest of galactic peace. The Galactic Alliance-Confederation War erupts when The Galactic Alliance requires that all member worlds provide sufficient defense forces and fiscal support to justify their membership. Jacen Solo, aided by a Sith named Lumiya, manipulate the crisis and the Alliance government in a bid to seize galactic power. Through legal and political maneuvers, Jacen Solo and Supreme Commander Niathal displace the Chief of State Cal Omas. Jacen soon becomes Darth Caedus, and as his power grows, The Galactic Alliance darkens. The Jedi withdraw their support of The Galactic Alliance government under Jacen's rule, actively fight against him, and ultimately return the galaxy to a state of peace. After decades of relative political stability, The Galactic Alliance face a new crisis. The Jedi spearhead a new initiative to repair worlds devastated by the Yuuzhan Vong Invasion, with the aid of the Yuuzhan Vong themselves, partly in the hopes of repairing their image. While the initial results prove positive, the terraforming process leads to frightful mutations in certain populations. The newly resurgent Empire, no longer a Galactic Alliance member, uses the crisis to draw worlds into its influence and drives a wedge between The Galactic Alliance and those systems who remain part of it. Open war erupts as The Galactic Empire increases its influence and The Galactic Alliance loses system after system, as well as vital military support. The Galactic Empire achieves ultimate victory at the Battle of Caamas. Admiral Gar Stazi, commander of The Galactic Alliance Core Fleet, refuses to surrender and flees with hs ships. What's left of The Galactic Alliance surrenders to Imperial control and ceases to exist. The Galactic Empire preserves The Galactic Alliance bureaucracy, adapting the political and governmental services for the new regime. Galactic Alliance armed forces are integrated into the Imperial military or disbanded altogether if determined to be unreliable. Not long after the transfer of power, Darth Krayt overthrows Emperor Roan Fel and seizes the Imperial throne. Galactic Alliance Relations Below summarizes the relations of The Galactic Alliance with other notable Affiliations. Affiliated Groups Organizations allied with The Galactic Alliance: Unaffiliated Groups The Galactic Alliance's relationships with unaffiliated organizations: Galactic Alliance Units Below is a list of directories to different Alliance Units: * Galactic Alliance Heroic Units * Galactic Alliance Nonheroic Units * Galactic Alliance Vehicles Category:Affiliations